


Not The Sun

by ondoyant



Series: Hung!Wardo [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ondoyant/pseuds/ondoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the kink meme: Eduardo/Mark, Hung!Eduardo, Exactly what it says on the tin.<br/>Some good old PWP in which Eduardo has a huge cock. And Mark really REALLY likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Sun

The first time Eduardo flies out to Palo Alto, he sleeps in Mark's bed. They bicker and they fight, but once they're sharing sheets it turns into something else. There's no mention of Sean. Mark doesn't feel the need to get up and code, escape from the space he's in. 

They've done this before. They've shared a bed more than a handful of times. After drinks, when one of them was too lazy to walk back to their own dorm. Sometimes there was kissing, even. 

Mark still shivers thinking about the night there was more. He remembers Eduardo with three fingers inside of him, asking him if he could take more (Eduardo felt huge, fuck), and Mark had come just thinking about it, all over Eduardo's hand and his stomach and Eduardo had kissed him through it.

It hadn't progressed that far again. There hadn't been a chance. Facebook took up so much time, and Mark didn't sleep enough. Demands to "come to bed" were met with a "Wardo, five more minutes" instead of the willingness to share a bed and make out and maybe make it further. Jesus, Wardo felt so-- he felt big, hard and. 

Mark hated feeling so needy. 

But now Eduardo's next to him, pressed against his side shamelessly. He's sucking a bruise onto Mark's neck, rocking his hips slowly against Mark's thigh. 

"We've got a room now," Mark says, words short and clipped. It's not explicit, but he doesn't need to explicate this. It's obvious, what he's saying. 

"Jesus," Wardo breathes, like he gets it and doesn't need Mark to say anything more.

There's a blur of kisses and clothes and "you fucking fucker, Jesus watch your knobby knees," and Wardo smacks his ass, once. It makes Mark yelp quietly, face pressed to the pillow, because Eduardo is behind him and kissing down Mark's spine. He's naked, ass in the air, and Eduardo's tongue is. 

God, his tongue is there, pressing around Mark's hole, pushing inside. He hadn't asked for foreplay, he thinks it's overrated, but nobody ever informed him that somebody's tongue in your ass felt so fucking good.

"Wardo, come on," he groans, and he wants to feel. He wants.

Eduardo doesn't bother with one finger. He pushes two inside of Mark, just slick with the bare minimum amount of lube. He feels wet already, from where Eduardo's mouth was, but it's better now, feeling the dullest burn. He pushes his ass back and grips at the sheets.

"More," he demands, and Eduardo just chuckles low in his throat. 

"Greedy," he remarks absentmindedly, focused on the task at hand. And then there's another finger, and Mark's breathing hitches. 

"So tight, you can't take me, you won't be able to--" but he stops, because Mark says "more, more, more" without even being properly stretched right and Eduardo curses under his breath.

"Okay, yeah, fuck," Mark hears him exhale. 

Mark manages to roll over onto his back, watching as Eduardo gets his pajama pants down. Mark stares, eyes nailed to Eduardo's hard-on. He's just died. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he groans, mouth dry as he licks his lips hungrily. Eduardo seems completely unaware, but Mark is already on him, pinning him down against the shitty mattress and trying to head south without any invitation.

No invitation is needed for this, fuck. He's. 

Saying he's well hung would be a grotesque understatement.

Eduardo's cock is fucking huge and Mark wants it inside of him, now now now.

After he blows him, of course. Fuck. His cock twitches at the thought and he's so close, and he doesn't shy away. He mouths Wardo's cock, thick and long and so fucking perfect, breathing in his scent and he's kissing along the shaft, to the very head, and Eduardo is watching him with glassy eyes.

Mark's ass isn't shying away from the idea. Instead he's practically begging for it. This is the cock of his dreams.

Mark is idly stroking his own cock as he swirls his tongue around the head of Eduardo's cock, flushed and leaking. When he runs his tongue along the slit slowly, Eduardo sort of keens for a moment and then abruptly pulls Mark up and away.

His hands slide down over Mark's sides and up underneath his ass, pulling him up close. 

"Goddamn, your ass," Eduardo breathes. 

Your cock, Mark wants to say, but can't form words. God, it's going to be inside of him. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Eduardo turns him over before Mark realizes what's going on, and tugs his ass up into the air in front of him. 

"Condoms?" and Mark says "yeah, yeah, bedside drawer," but Eduardo's already there and Mark's trying to reposition himself.

"Stay there, fuck," Eduardo snarls. 

"No, wanna ride you," Mark groans, trying to move.

"Wanna fuck you from behind."

"Wanna ride you," Mark says again, solid and firm and fucking sure.

"Get on your fucking hands and knees," but god, Eduardo never talks to him like this. He's always bending to Mark's will and waiting on him and giving in and now he's-- fuck, he's so demanding. Mark's cock twitches.

"But I want to ride you," Mark says again, irritated.

"From behind," and Eduardo says this while putting on a condom, it's fucking sinful. 

Mark tries to push up but Eduardo tries to turn him over and then Eduardo is between his legs, cock heavy between them and so close to where Mark wants it. 

His legs, damn them they're not behaving, are wrapping around Wardo's waist. Eduardo's eyes flash with something dark and predatory and Mark just, god he wants to be fucked, he wants Eduardo to pound him and make him come so hard his knees shake for an hour after.

Eduardo clenches a fist in his own hair, making it stand even crazier on end than it already has, and he looks thoroughly fucked already. Mark arches up wantonly, thinking fuck please just please please please-- he needs Eduardo inside of him or he will legitimately lose his fucking mind. 

He starts to push in, head dropping to Mark's shoulder as he leans forward. They're both gasping, unintelligible moans and filthy fucking noises slipping past their mouths. Mark needs a focal point because he can't take this, Eduardo stretching him so open, so fucking open. Eduardo just keeps pushing in, forcing him to accommodate his cock, god it's so fucking big and the burn is so good, Mark wants to feel it all, every fucking inch. 

Eduardo just keeps filling him up.

He can't take Eduardo, he has to ask him to pull out and prep him more (god why was Mark so fucking greedy earlier), and just ease his way in but he'll die of humiliation if he has to bend to Eduardo, it's the other fucking way around. It shouldn't be like this, he'll never hear the end of it, but he fucking loves this, loves it, loves it.

He isn't ashamed to claw at Eduardo's back. 

"This is how I shut you up? Is this how I get what I want?" Eduardo asks, finally bottoming out. Mark tries to hold back a dirty moan, unable to actually say anything back. His whole body is on fire, filled with cock and oh god, it's inside of him. Eduardo is inside of him.

Eduardo leans down and kisses him through the first few thrusts, dry, chaste kisses at first and then slow, languid ones to take Mark's mind off the initial stretch and the pain. "Jesus Christ, you're so hot like this, fuck," Eduardo breathes, breath hot against Mark's neck. His thrusts are so shallow, minimal at first, easing Mark into it. 

He finally takes control though, hoisting Mark's legs up onto his shoulders and bending him over to fuck him deeper, fuck him harder. Mark groans, so exposed and open and his. He's Eduardo's. Nobody's ever-- nobody's fucked him like this, nobody has ever made him feel so fucking claimed.

Eduardo's cock hits his prostate dead on, and he cries out. "Oh god, oh god," and he doesn't care who hears him or who the fuck he wakes up in the house or who is wired in. He'll fuck it all up, it's just code, he can't believe he thought that he can't believe---

"Harder," he groans, begging, pleading. "Anything, just. Fucking--fucking pound me, slam me, come on," he manages to get out.

"Shut up I'm trying to fucking concentrate," Eduardo hisses, and Mark wants to slap him, wants to kick him off but it feels so fucking good, he'll never be fucked like this again, nobody's ever even--

Eduardo reaches down and wraps a hand around Mark's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He just keeps fucking him, sliding in hard and deep. Mark's never-- it's never.

"Jesus, you're so fucking tight, even though you're fucked open. Your ass, Mark, Jesus," he's panting, struggling to make sense, and Mark's just.

"I'm going-- I'm gonna," Mark breathes, and Eduardo just swipes his thumb over the head of Mark's cock and Mark is coming, legs slipping off Eduardo's shoulder and down around his waist, pulling him in deeper, god, deeper, fuck, "come on," he groans, but Eduardo doesn't need it, he's coming and Mark wishes he could feel it, wishes he could feel even more fucked and claimed and dirty.

He just blanks because he's still shaking, still vibrating all over. He doesn't want Eduardo to pull out, so he keeps his legs locked around his waist longer. 

Eduardo finally goes to pull out and Mark fucking whimpers, he's so empty, he hates it. He wants it again.

He's wet and stretched.

Eduardo reaches down and slides two fingers inside, but it isn't enough and adds a third. Mark is so sensitive, he cries out, but Eduardo finds that spot inside of him and rubs there in a circle, watching Mark with intent eyes. He's so spent it fucking hurts but he-- he wants.

"Can you go again?" he asks Eduardo.

"Are you implying I can't?" Eduardo shoots back. 

"Five minutes," he groans, grinding against Eduardo's hand.

He means it.


End file.
